1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for allocating a wireless resource in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a wireless resource allocation method considering retransmission in a wireless communication system. The present application is based upon Korea Application No. 98-63169, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wireless communication system includes a single access point (AP) having a bridge function and a plurality of wireless terminals. Each wireless terminal shares wireless resources with the AP so that the wireless terminal can communicate with the AP. A medium access control (MAC) mode with respect to the shared wireless resources and a wireless resource allocation method are defined between each wireless terminal and the AP.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart of a conventional wireless resource allocation method between a wireless terminal and an AP. Primarily, the wireless terminal determines whether data to be transmitted exists in step 112. If the data to be transmitted exists, the wireless terminal requests the AP to allocate a wireless resource thereto in step 114. The AP allocates the wireless resource to the wireless terminal considering the wireless resource allocation request of the wireless terminal and its own transmission data. At this time, the wireless resource may be a bandwidth or a time slot.
Subsequently, the wireless terminal transmits the data to the AP in units of packets or slots in step 118. The AP checks the data received from the wireless terminal to determine whether an error occurs using error check information such as cyclic redundancy check (CRC) in step 120. If an error occurs, the AP informs the wireless terminal that there is an error in the received data in step 122. The wireless terminal then requests the AP to allocate a wireless resource for retransmission to retransmit the data that had an error in step 124. The AP allocates the wireless resource requested by the wireless terminal in step 126. The wireless terminal thus retransmits the data from which the error was detected to the AP in step 128.
However, in the conventional wireless resource allocation method as shown in FIG. 1, retransmission of data is delayed when there is an error in data transmitted from a wireless terminal due to the communication for wireless resource allocation between an AP and the corresponding wireless terminal. Moreover, each wireless terminal wastes a wireless resource by transmitting a message to request the wireless resource allocation for data retransmission to the AP, thereby decreasing an actual data transmission rate.